


Underneath That Mask Is A Silent Scream

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira has a house, Alternate Ending, Angst, Depression, M/M, Sad Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Akechi finds Akira, who attempted suicide. Akechi comforts Akira, who doesn't mind the comfort. Unknown to Akechi, he is dragged into the sadness Akira is suffering in. There is gonna be some lemons. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)This was inspired by Doki Doki Exit Music, a mod made by Oliver Norton.Characters are way out of character.





	1. I

A man was walking down the street in a city. His name was Akechi Goro. He was having a normal day. Nothing particularly unusual. He had nothing to do but to just walk. He hoped that the day will stay like this. Just, well...normal. He decided to go to a restaurant after he heard his stomach growling. "I should have eaten pancakes for breakfast..." Akechi muttered to himself. "I have no idea why I didn't eat breakfast at all..." He ordered his food when he walked in. He paid and waited patiently for his food. He was called over once his food was ready. After grabbing it, he sat down in a table and ate his burger and drank some water. He walked out after finishing his food.

While he was walking back to his house, it began raining. He didn't bother to see the dark clouds in the sky. Akechi groaned in anger. "Shit." He quietly muttered to himself. He used his hands to cover his head. "I should have brought a damn umbrella!" Akechi yelled to himself. He began running to his house. While running, something caught his eye. There was someone in a corner of a alleyway. When he looked closely at who it was, his eyes widened. That someone in the corner of the alleyway was Akira Kurusu himself. ' _What the hell is he doing in a alleyway in the middle of the damn rain?!_ ' Akechi thought in his head. He ran to Akira. "Akira, what are you doing in the rain?!" Akechi asked, only to hear a groan from Akira as his response. When Akechi looked closely, his eyes widened again and he gasped out of horror.

Akira has cut his wrists. In addition, he is losing blood quickly. He could tell that he has cut himself as he saw a small knife in Akira's right hand. He attempted to pick Akira up from the wet ground, only to fail miserably as Akira fell back down on the wet ground. "Damn it, Akira!" Akechi yelled. "I need you to help me out so I can pick you up!" Akira shook his head weakly. "N-No..." Akira said in a weak voice. The loss of blood was slowly starting to kill him. "Let me die here..." Akechi could not believe what the hell Akira has just said. He knew Akira would fight this, but for some reason...he didn't. He was slowly giving up. "No! I'm not letting you die here!" Akechi replied, his anger also filling with worry. Akira didn't respond to this as his eyes began to flutter close.

It didn't matter what he was going to do. He picked Akira up bridal style and ran as he saw Akira's wounds getting worse as he is still losing more blood. Akechi didn't give a shit if he was going to be the laughingstock or not. He didn't care if he or Akira was going to be embarrassed by it. He just needs to save Akira! He saw that Akira has closed his eyes. "No, Akira!" Akechi yelled. "Don't go to fucking sleep!" Akira opened his eyes when he heard Akechi's voice. "W-Where are we going?" Akira asked. "Somewhere you'll get help." Akechi replied.

Finally, he reached his house. "Can you stand?" Akechi asked to Akira. Akira looked at him. "I-I think so..." Akira replied. "Try to stand." Akechi said. Akira did as he was told, his legs wobbling a little bit. Akechi reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Akechi was shaking from the fear but he managed to unlock the door.

* * *

Once inside, Akechi sat Akira down in a chair in the kitchen. "Stay there!" Akechi instructed. Akira nodded weakly. Akechi ran to his room and found the first-aid kit in his closet. As he was heading to the kitchen, he heard a loud thud. He ran to see that Akira has fallen out of his chair. Akechi placed the first-aid kit on the counter and helped Akira back in the chair. Then, Akechi grabbed the first-aid kit from the counter so that he can stop the bleeding and clean the wounds before it kills Akira.

As he cleaned the wounds, he saw that Akira was sobbing. "W-W-W-Why did you s-save m-me, A-Akechi?" Akira asked through his sobbing. Akira was truly in pain. "Because it's not worth seeing you die from those wounds." Akechi replied to the sobbing Akira. Akira blushed a little bit but he knew it's best to keep his mouth shut so that he won't complain about Akechi saving his life.

* * *

After cleaning the wounds and wrapping them up in bandages, he noticed that Akira was still sobbing. Akechi sighed and hugged Akira. "I-I-I'm still w-wondering w-why you s-saved my l-life..." Akira said through his sobbing. "I-I know there's s-something more than w-what y-you s-said..." Akechi blushed when he heard that statement. What the hell should he say?! It seemed like Akira was waiting for his answer, because his sobbing seems to die down a little bit. Akechi knew that he can't lie. Akechi decided that it was best to tell Akira the truth.

"B-Because I...uh..." Akechi stuttered. Akira looked at him. "Because w-what?" Akira asked. Akechi blushed even more. Not only because Akira is looking at him, but he is also blushing about the answer that he is going to say to him. "Because I...I..." Akechi started but he trailed off. Akira waited patiently for him to respond. He knew that Akechi needs time to respond. "If you don't want to respond, that's fi-" Akira was cut off when Akechi said his answer. "Because I'm in love with you!" Akechi finally replied without any stuttering. 

Akira was shocked from this answer. "I...I love you too, Akechi..." Akira replied. "I have a selfish request to ask of you..." Akechi looked at him. "I'm listening." Akechi replied. "May I stay with you?" Akira asked. "It somehow feels comforting when I'm here in your house." Akechi was shocked but he smiled. "Of course you can, Akira. As long as you want." Akechi replied. Akira smiled. When they got to Akechi's room after Akechi turned off the light in the kitchen, Akechi wrapped his arms around Akira's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Akira kissed back with all the love he had for Akechi. "I'll be right back." Akira said and went to his own house. Akechi waited patiently. 

Akira returned with a bag. His bag was filled with clothes. "Might as well bring this since I'll stay with you for a few days." Akira said. Akechi nodded in agreement. "Like I said, Akira, you may stay as long as you need." Akechi said. Akira smiled and kissed Akechi in the lips. Akechi kissed back. They changed into their pajamas and got in the bed. They continued to kiss when they got in. Akechi kissed Akira's neck, making him moan a little bit. "A-Akechi...not now..." Akira said. Akechi smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Akechi said. Akira made a small pout but he laughed. "Good night, Akechi." Akira said. "Good night, Akira." Akechi replied and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love. Love everywhere

When the morning sun arrived, Akechi woke up. He looked at Akira, who was still sleeping. Akechi smiled and ran his hand gently though Akira's black hair. It felt so silky. He has to admit, Akira was darn so cute in his sleep. Akechi's happy thoughts was replaced by thoughts of yesterday. He wondered why Akira tried to kill himself by cutting his wrists. Akechi was in relief when he saved Akira from dying of blood loss. If Akira did die from blood loss, Akechi would never get the chance to confess his feelings for Akira. Which would mean that they would never become boyfriends at all. They would never get to do anything at all. It would have been all for nothing. Just nothing.

Akechi did a quiet yawn. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. He quietly got out of bed so that Akira won't have to wake up. He went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. It was nothing much really. It was just scrambled eggs and pancakes. As he cooked, he heard footsteps. He saw that Akira has woken up. "Y-You're making breakfast?" Akira asked to him. Akechi nodded in response. "Yep." Akechi replied. Akira sat down in one of the four chairs in the kitchen. Akira still felt shaken about what happened yesterday when he tried to kill himself. Did Akechi truly love him? Or did he say this so that he can hurt him later on?

But the way they kissed...it felt like true love.

Akira looked out from a window. He was looking at how the sun was rising up and up to awake the people in slumber. Once Akechi finished, he put half of the scrambled eggs in Akira's plate and the other half on his. He made four pancakes. He placed two pancakes on Akira's plate and the other two on his plate. They begin to eat in silence. Both of them were shaken about what happened yesterday. But Akira was mostly shaken up. When Akechi looked at him, he saw Akira trembling a little bit. 

Akechi placed a hand on Akira's left knee, which made him flinch a little. But he managed to calm down when he found out what Akechi was trying to do. After eating their silent breakfast, Akechi looked at Akira. Akira looked at him back. "Hey, Akira?" Akechi said. "Yeah?" Akira replied. "Can we talk about what happened yesterday?" Akechi asked. Akira's eyes were filled with horror the moment Akechi mentioned it. But he knew it's better to come clean and tell him the truth. Besides, they're in love with each other. Akira knew he can trust Akechi with the truth that he is about to tell him. "Y-Yeah...we can..." Akira replied, hesitant to tell the truth. But he knew he had to.

Akira sat in the living room. Akechi followed and sat down next to Akira. "The...the truth is..." Akira started but trailed off. "The truth is that I have depression...When I found out about it, I cried so hard...I knew that something was going to happen to me if I do anything wrong...However, my depression got worse every single day up to the point where I developed suicidal thoughts...I tried to overdose...it didn't work for that Ryuji saved me by taking me to the hospital...I tried to hang myself...that didn't work either for that Ann saved me by cutting the rope...I wanted to die so bad...that's when I cut my wrists...I walked out in the rain so that I can die in the most painful way...but I-I g-guess it d-didn't w-work for t-that y-y-you s-saved m-me..." Akira explained but stopped as he began sobbing. Akira was in real pain. 

Akechi hugged him. Akira gasped from this. "Akira, you know you don't have to end your life like this...Remember that we are all here for you..." Akechi explained. "Remember that I will always love you." Akira began sobbing more. "I-I l-love y-y-you t-too!" Akira said while sobbing. Akechi looked at Akira and kissed him. Akira kissed back and they fell on the floor, not giving a care. They continued to kiss until they broke apart for air. They smiled and continued to kiss more. 

And then the day continued like normal with the day ending with them falling asleep together (And no, not on the living room floor x3).


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love gets stronger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lemon in this chapter (ᴗ ͜ʖ ᴗ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was a normal day when Akechi woke up. He looked at his left to see that Akira was not beside him. Worry began to fill him and he got out of bed. He went into the kitchen to see that Akira was cooking. He was sizzling some bacon as he already finished making scrambled eggs. "Hey, Akira." Akechi said, which made Akira flinched as he was startled. "Don't scare me like that!" Akira scolded Akechi. Akechi let out a small round of laughter. "I'm sorry. I had to." Akechi said. "Ha ha, very funny." Akira replied and went back to cooking. Akechi was still laughing though.

He can tell that Akira was still grumbling from the sudden scare. Akechi waited patiently for his food after he set the plates. Once Akira was done cooking, he served the breakfast on the plates. They ate their food in the same silence.  Akechi looked at Akira. After Akechi finished eating his breakfast, he looked at Akira. "Anyway, Akira. I have to go to work." Akechi said. "Alright, just be careful." Akira replied. Akechi nodded and he left to go to work.

* * *

As Akechi worked, he worried about Akira and his condition since he has depression. Akechi sighed as he worked on paperwork. He hoped that Akira will be safe and that he won't try to kill himself again. He began to feel tears in his eyes. He can imagine Akira dead as he had killed himself. He imagined what it would look like. Either Akira hanging himself or stabbing himself. Akechi wiped his eyes before he can start crying and then people would probably call him a crying baby for his mother or something like that or something else insulting.

* * *

Akira was wondering what should he do for today. He decided to leave so that he can go hang out with Ryuji and the others. "Hey, Akira!" Ryuji greeted to Akira with a grin. Akira smiled. "Hey, Ryuji." Akira greeted. Morgana jumped on Akira's arms. "We got some stuff to do today!" Morgana said. Akira agreed with him. "Yes, we do." Akira said. Then, Ann walked in. "Hey, guys!" Ann said. "Yo!" Ryuji greeted. "Anyway, let's go!" Morgana said. They nodded and went to get the others for the battles they are about to do. Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke came in along with the others so that they can assist. Akira kept his feelings for Akechi away so that they won't interfere with the battles and so that the others won't know about it.

* * *

Hours passed by. Akechi returned home to see a note on the kitchen table. He picked it up and he read it.

_Hey, Akechi. We got some stuff to do. Meet me and the others when you get the chance to._

_Akira Kurusu_

Akechi nodded and went to go help out with the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Once arriving, Morgana greeted him.  "Hey, Crow!" He said. Akechi nodded as a greeting. Akira smiled at him. Akechi smiled back. They went on to do their duties.

* * *

It was night time. Akira and Akechi arrived back at Akechi's house. Akechi looked at Akira. This is the first time both of them felt so happy. Happy together. Suddenly, he felt a feeling in his heart. A feeling that is telling him that they belong to each other and that they should do something that will mark that they are together and that nothing will tear them apart. But why was he feeling this way? He had no idea. When they entered in Akechi's room after they had dinner, which was rice and chicken, Akechi literally tackled Akira to the bed.

"A-Akechi?" Akira asked when he made impact on the bed. Akechi kissed him fully on the lips. Akira was shocked but he kissed back. Akechi's tongue entered in the wet cavern of Akira. As they continued to kiss, Akechi was unbuttoning the red buttons of Akira's school black blazer. Akira didn't mind if Akechi was undressing h-wait...WHAT?!

Was Akechi stripping him? He couldn't tell at first but when he noticed Akechi removing his pants, he knew that they are about to do  ** _it_**. But Akira really didn't care. He and Akechi are in love and nothing will take that away. Akira began to remove Akechi's blazer and his shirt. Akechi didn't mind this at all. Once their clothes were gone, the fun between them began. Akechi began to kiss Akira's neck. Akira moaned. "A-Akechi..." Akira moaned. Akechi continued to kiss his neck and that sweet spot of his neck. Akira ran his fingers through Akechi's brown hair. 

_Minutes later..._

"AH!" Akira moaned when Akechi inserted his length inside Akira. "Let me know when you are ready." Akechi said. Akira nodded and Akechi waited for Akira to be ready. Akira panted. "I-I'm ready..." Akira panted out. Akechi began moving in and out. In. Out. In. Out. Akira moaned as the pleasure kept rising and rising. "M-More, Akechi..." Akira moaned out. "I promise I'll give you more, my sweet pancake." Akechi said and went faster and harder. One of his thrusts hit Akira's spot and Akira moaned out loud. Akechi smirked and his thrusts kept hitting Akira's spot.

Akira wrapped his arms around Akechi's neck as Akechi pounded him. "K-Keep going!" Akira said. Akechi nodded and kept going faster and harder. "Mmm!" Akira moaned out. After a few minutes, they felt an urge to release. "A-Akechi, I-I'm gonna-!" Akira moaned out. "Me too!" Akechi groaned in reply. Akechi did three more thrusts before they came. Akira screamed while Akechi groaned. Once they relaxed, Akechi pulled his length out of Akira and collapsed onto his lover's body. Both of them were panting from the sexual action they did. "I love you, Akechi..." Akira moaned out. Akechi smiled. "I love you too, Akira..." Akechi replied. They both kissed each other in the lips before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Phantom Thieves finds out about the love Akira and Akechi have for each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lime chapter. Don't know what it is? Here you go:  
> A lime fanfiction or chapter is when characters of the story graphically fool around, but they do NOT have sex.

Akechi woke up to see that whatever happened last night was not a dream at all. He looked at his left to see Akira sleeping, still naked. However, there was a difference. Akira was smiling. Akira never smiled in his sleep before. Maybe the comfort Akechi was providing for him made him feel safe. Especially after last night. Akechi smiled and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers once he got out of bed. He put on his usual clothes and went to the kitchen to make breakfast since it was his turn to do so. It was nothing much really. It was scrambled eggs and bacon. 

While cooking, he saw Akira going into the bathroom. Akechi returned back to his cooking. After 10 minutes, he saw Akira come out wearing his school uniform (the winter one). "Hey, Akechi." Akira said when he walked in. "Morning, pancake." Akechi replied, which made Akira blush. "D-Don't call me that..." Akira said, even though he enjoyed that nickname from Akechi. Akechi made a small round of laughter. After Akechi finished cooking, he served Akira and then himself. Both of them smiled at each other and ate their breakfast.

During eating, Akechi looked at Akira again. Akira didn't seem to notice him. Akechi dropped his fork gently and smirked. He placed a hand on Akira's leg and raised it so that the hand was touching his thigh. Akira moaned quietly and looked at Akechi with a glare. Akechi smirked and rubbed Akira's clothed length. Akira moaned even more. Akechi smiled and the other hand reached and grabbed Akira's butt. (A/N: Ooh la la. I bet Akira has that sexy booty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

Akira moaned even more. "A-Akechi...not now..." Akira moaned. Akechi kissed his neck, even at the sweet spot of his neck. "A-Ah!" Akira moaned out loud. Akechi smiled and stopped the teasing. "Let's continue eating." Akechi said and went back to eating. Akira was still blushing from the teasing. When they finished, Akira did the same thing to Akechi. Akechi groaned out of pleasure. "A-Akira, you naughty..." Akechi groaned out of pleasure. Akira stopped and pulled away. "That was payback." Akira said and went to school after he laughed. Akechi grumbled playfully and went to work.

* * *

It was a free day for the Phantom Thieves. As they were outside in the courtyard, Ryuji looked at Akira. "Hey, Akira?" Ryuji asked. Akira looked at him. "Yeah?" Akira replied. "You seem to be in a daze. Did something happen?" Ryuji asked. Akira made a sly look. "Oh, nothing..." Akira replied, still in a daze. Ryuji's eyes widened a little. "Are you...Are you in love?!" Ryuji asked. Akira's sly look faded. "U-Um..." Akira didn't know how to reply to this. Ryuji was looking at him. "Sorry...I didn't mean to ask you that." Ryuji said. "Yes, I'm in love with someone!" Akira blurted out. 

Ryuji stopped. "You are?" Ryuji asked. "Who's the lucky person you're in love with?" Akira blushed even more when Ryuji asked him that. "I-I'm in love with..." Akira started but trailed off. He couldn't say it. No matter how much he wanted to or not, he just couldn't say it. "I'm in love with Akechi Goro..." Akira said. Ryuji was stunned at this. "Oh my god...HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Ryuji yelled. Akira flinched from this yelling. He looked around, hoping that no one heard the yelling. No one did surprisingly. "You are so lucky, Akira!" Ryuji said. "I-I am?" Akira replied. Ryuji hastily nodded. "Hell yeah you are!" Ryuji said. "I'm gonna support that relationship!" While they were talking, Ann and the other Phantom Thieves walked by. "Did something happen?" Haru asked.

Akira sighed out of embarrassment and explained about his current relationship with Akechi. They congratulated him and told him that they will support their relationship as their love will grow strong. Akira smiled. He was glad to have these people as his friends. Ryuji texted about this to Futaba. Futaba sent him a text telling him to tell Akira that she congratulates him and that she too will support the relationship. Akira smiled and looked at the sky as a gentle breeze blew his hair. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad as he thought it would.

* * *

 

Akechi worked on more paperwork. He thanked the gods that no one has found out about his relationship with a Phantom Thief. If they did, he would probably suffer very serious consequences. But he still remembered what happened last night. Akira under him moaning out of pleasure and telling him to go harder and faster while he would just smile and follow Akira's orders.

* * *

Once Akira and Akechi came back, they kissed each other in the lips. They fell on the couch as they continued to kiss. Akechi rubbed Akira's butt. Akira moaned out loud. "Oh, Akechi..." Akira moaned out. Akechi smiled and rubbed his clothed length. Akira moaned even more. "Aaaaaahhhh..." Akira moaned. Akechi stopped. "That's enough for today." Akechi said. Akira nodded. When night time arrived, they ate dinner (which was corn and chicken). They went into Akechi's room, changed into their nightwear, and got into the bed. They fell asleep normally.

 

 


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love grows strong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lemon in this chapter! Enjoy the yaoi goodness!

Akechi and Akira woke up together. They were glad that it was the weekend. Which means that Akira has time to spend with Akechi. Akechi was off for the weekend also. Akechi kissed Akira in the cheek, making Akira laugh a little. They got up and decided to take a shower together. As the water from the shower hit their bodies, Akechi looked at Akira. Akechi smirked and grabbed Akira's length and began stroking him. Akira moaned. "A-Akechi..." Akira moaned out his lover's name. Akechi smiled and stroked him quicker. Akira continued to moan for his lover. After a few more strokes, Akira came in his hand, moaning out. Akechi smiled. "We'll continue this later." Akechi whispered in his ear, making Akira shiver despite of the warm water.

When they got out of the shower, they got dressed together. They ate breakfast after Akira finished cooking. It was pancakes and bacon. After that, they debated on what they are going to do since they had free time. "Hey, Akira?" Akechi asked. Akira looked at him. "Yeah?" Akira replied. "What do you want to do today?" Akechi asked. Akira shrugged. "I don't know to be honest." Akira replied. "It's up to you to be honest." Akechi debated on what they can do for today. "Do you want to go shopping?" Akechi asked to Akira. Akira nodded. "Might as well." Akira replied and they left the house.

* * *

They went to a mall and bought some clothes. Akechi paid for them. After that, Akira spoke up. "You seem to be having a good life." Akira said. Akechi looked at him. "What do you mean?" Akechi asked. "Well, you got everything that you need. And for me...well...I'm having a troubled life since I was falsely accused." Akira replied to him. "Don't think that, Akira." Akechi replied. "You have people that care for you. Even I care for you. Remember that I will always love you." Akira nodded in response. "You always understand my problems." Akira said. "And I love you for that." Akechi smiled in response. "I love you too, Akira."

* * *

Once they arrived in Akechi's house, they set the bags down in Akechi's room. Akechi looked at Akira. When they did it, he really did admire Akira's body. So well toned, fine muscles, and all that. Akechi smiled and walked quietly up to Akira. Akira didn't seem to notice as he was placing the clothes away. Akechi grabbed Akira's butt, causing Akira to gasp, which melted into a moan. Akira looked at him to see that Akechi was smirking and then Akechi pushed him onto the bed. Akira knew what Akechi was going to do on him, so he slowly began to strip himself.

Akechi smirked even more as he saw that Akira knew what they were going to do. Akechi began to strip himself as well. They were really devoted to each other. They really loved each other and they were willing to do anything so that it can stay like that. Akira looked at Akechi's length. Akira slowly got closer to it and began sucking it like it was a lollipop or something. Akechi immediately began groaning. "A-Akira..." Akechi said. Akira bobbed his head up and down. Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down. The process kept going. "A-Akira, I'm going to-!" Akechi moaned after five minutes of sucking. "Do it!" Akira muffled out. 

Akechi came into Akira's mouth. Akira swallowed it all. Akechi smirked. He sucked Akira's length. Akira moaned out loud. "A-A-Akechi!" Akira moaned out. Akechi kept sucking his length. "Mmm!" Akira kept moaning as his head landed on one of the two pillows of Akechi's bed.

After five minutes of sucking, Akira felt an urge to release. "I-I'm gonna come!" Akira moaned out loud. After more sucking, Akira released into Akechi's mouth. Akira panted but was cut off by a moan as Akechi licked his nipples. "Oh!" Akira moaned out. 

_Minutes later..._

"A-Ah!" Akira moaned out as Akechi inserted his length inside of him. Akechi waited patiently for Akira to adjust and give him the signal. The room was silent besides Akira's panting. Akira then nodded. Akechi began pulling in and out. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out. Akira kept moaning out loud. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Akira kept moaning out loud. "AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" Akira's moans got more louder and louder up to the point where Akira was screaming like a bitch. "K-Keep going, Akechi!" Akira screamed out. Akechi smiled and went faster and harder.

Akira kept moaning. After few more minutes, Akira felt an urge to release. "I'm gonna-! I'M GONNA-!" Akira moaned out. "Me too!" Akechi moaned out. "I want it all inside me!" Akira moaned out. "Gladly...!" Akechi moaned. "Say my name..." Akechi groaned. "Akechi..." Akira replied. "Louder." Akechi commanded. "Akechi...!" Akira replied a little bit more louder. "Louder!" Akechi commanded. "Akechi!" Akira replied, a little bit louder. "The loudest you can get." Akechi commanded. The urge to release reached its peak. Both of them came and Akira screamed.

"AKECHI!!!"


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovey lovey dove dove...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lemon in this chapter! Enjoy the yaoi goodness!

Akechi and Akira woke up together again. This time, it was sort of different. Akechi kissed Akira in the lips. Akira kissed back. They broke apart after a while and they got out of bed and showered together. After that, Akechi made breakfast. The breakfast Akechi made was pancakes and scrambled eggs. Not that Akira minded or anything like that. Once served breakfast, they ate it together. They looked at each other and kissed each other in the lips. 

They broke apart. They smiled. They decided to stay in the house for the rest of the day since it was (again) another free day. They couldn't come up with anything to do for the day. They decided to take a walk outside for 30 minutes. Of course, they did actually hold hands. They hoped no one noticed it. They didn't mind if the rest of the Phantom Thieves see it as Akechi found out that Akira told them when Ryuji told him about it. They decided to go home after 30 minutes passed. They decided to sit in the living room. As they sat in the living room, time passed until it was finally night time. They looked at each other. They smiled. Their love for each other has already deepened. Is there something else they need for them to be together forever? Even in death? Akechi walked to Akira and kissed him in the lips. Akira kissed back and they fell on the living room floor.

* * *

As they continued to kiss, their love for them got stronger and stronger as the kiss showed how much they loved each other. Akechi began to rub Akira's clothed length. This caused Akira to moan out loud. "A-Akechi~" Akira moaned out in pleasure. Underneath his hand, Akechi can feel Akira's length getting hard. Time for pleasure.

Akechi picked Akira up bridal style and carried him into his room. Akechi kissed Akira on the way to his room. Akira returned the favor as Akechi walked. Once in the bedroom, Akechi set Akira in the bed. Their lips returned to kiss each other. Akechi grabbed Akira's length through his boxers, which made Akira moan. Akechi smirked and he removed Akira's pants. Akira's blush got a little bit more redder. Once Akira was stripped nude and once Akechi removed his own clothing, Akechi sucked on his length, causing Akira to moan.

"A-Akechi~" Akira moaned out. Akechi bobbed his head up and down. He repeated this process. Akira gently laid one of his hands on Akechi's brown hair and played with it as he sucked on his length. After a few minutes, Akira felt the urge to release. "A-Akechi...I'm gonna-!" Akira said but he was cut off as he released into Akechi's mouth. Akechi swallowed all of it as Akira held his head.

Akira's head fell on the pillows. He was panting from the release he had. Akira looked at Akechi's length. He returned the favor. "A-Akira-!" Akechi groaned out, surprised by the sudden movement from him. Akira bobbed his head up and down. Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down. The process kept repeating and repeating. Akechi placed one of his hands in Akira's black hair and played it with it as Akira kept bobbing his head up and down.

After a few minutes, Akechi felt the urge to release. "A-Akira...I'm going to come!" Akechi warned. Akira removed his mouth from his length. "Go ahead." Akira said with a smile before going back to suck on Akechi's length. After a few minutes, Akechi moaned out loud as he came into Akira's mouth. Akira swallowed it all as the liquid ran through his throat.

Akechi was panting from his intense orgasm. He looked at Akira, who was also panting from swallowing Akechi's release. Akechi grabbed Akira's arms. He placed them above Akira's head. Akira knew what was going to happen. "G-Go ahead..." Akira said. "Go ahead and thrust that inside of me. I don't care if you go rough or not. I just want you inside of me, Akechi." Akechi was surprised at this. He never heard this before at all. Akira was usually calm. But in this case, Akira was literally turned on. Akechi blinked to come back to his senses and he nodded.

Akechi thrusted his length inside of Akira. Akira moaned out loud. "Oh my god..." Akira moaned. "Are you okay?" Akechi asked to Akira in concern. He can tell that Akira was in pain. Akira smiled. "No, it's fine." Akira said. "Please...fuck me..." Akechi was surprised at this but he can tell that Akira was so eager. Akechi nodded.

He began the usual process. Pulling out and going back in. Akira's moans got so louder. "O-Oh! A-Akechi!" Akira moaned out loud. Akechi smiled and continued this process. Akira was clearly enjoying this. "Mmm!" Akira moaned. Akechi began grunting as the pleasure got stronger and stronger. After a few minutes, they felt the urge to release. "A-Akechi! I'm going to come!" Akira said. "Me too!" Akechi replied. "Together?" Akira asked. "Together." Akechi replied. They held onto each other's hands as the urge of releasing got stronger and stronger. 

Finally, they came. Together like promised. Akira moaned while Akechi groaned. Akechi pulled his length out and collapsed onto his lover. Akira wrapped his arms around Akechi, pulling him into an embrace. Akechi did the same as they panted. After few minutes, they fell asleep together.

 


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love sadly comes crashing down...

Ugh, there was no free day today. Akira and Akechi got up and showered together. Akira put on his school uniform while Akechi put on his usual detective clothes. Both of the boys sighed, knowing that they would have time to be together later in the day. Akira made breakfast, which was bacon and pancakes. Once Akira was done cooking, he served it and they ate it together. After eating, they decided to head out together.

* * *

Once arriving at their certain destinations, they smiled to each other. "I'll see you later, my love." Akechi said and kissed Akira in the cheek. "I'll see you later too, my sweet pancake." Akira replied and kissed Akechi in the cheek also. Akechi chuckled and they both went off to their destinations. Akechi felt so confident that he can do anything throughout today. As Akechi was working throughout the day, a random woman came up to him. She smiled seductively at him. Akechi flinched from this. ' _What am I going to do?_ ' Akechi thought in his head.

Suddenly, the woman pulled him by his tie and forced him to kiss her. "Mmph!" Akechi made a sound when her lips impacted his lips. Oh shit. Unknown to both of them, a figure was looking through a window. The figure ran off though. Akechi's instincts kicked in and he pushed her away. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Akechi yelled to the woman. "I saw that you were dating a boy." The woman replied to him with a sly smile. Akechi's eyes widened at this. Fuck. FUCK! This crazy kisser found out about his secret that he is dating Akira. 

The woman's sly smile changed into a smirk. "I can tell everyone that you have been dating a Phantom Thief like him." The woman said. Akechi's eyes widened even more. ' _This bitch is gonna tell everyone that me and Akira have been dating!_ ' Akechi said in his head. ' _I'm not gonna allow that shit! I'm not gonna allow this type of shit into our fucking lives! I love Akira and I always will!_ ' Akechi reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. The woman flinched at this. "You son of a bitch..." Akechi said, his voice getting darker. "If you dare tell anyone that I have been dating him, then I will blow your head with one shot from this gun! You hear me?!" Akechi threatened.

The woman nodded at this, hoping that her life will be spared from him killing her. Akechi nodded and put the gun away before leaving. By now, Akira might be at home waiting for him.

* * *

When Akechi arrived in his house, it was quiet. Too quiet. "Akira? You in here?" Akechi called out. No response. As Akechi walked around the house looking for Akira, he heard faint sobbing from the bathroom. Akechi's phone vibrated. He looked at it to see that it was a text from Ryuji. Akechi read the text.

 

 

> Ryuji:  _Hey, Akechi? Did something happen? Akira came up to us with tears in his eyes before he ran off. Maybe you can check up on him?_

That didn't seem to be good news at all. Akechi kept on hearing the faint sound of sobbing. He walked to see that it was coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Akira? You in there?" Akechi asked. No response. Just sobbing. Akechi turned the doorknob to see that the door was unlocked. He hesitated opening the door. He opened it, only to see something horrifying. 

He saw blood on the floor. He saw a bloody knife. But the sight out of all was Akira. Akira's sobbing got louder the moment Akechi opened the door. "Akira, what the hell?!" Akechi said. Akira had cut his arms and wrist, but the wounds seemed to be more severe. That explains the blood on the floor. "A-A-A-Akechi...w-w-what are y-you d-doing h-here?" Akira asked through his sobbing. "I just got home from work." Akechi replied. "But Akira, why?! We talked about this!" Akechi said. "I-I k-know...but I-I saw you with that w-woman...y-you guys were in l-love..." Akira said, misunderstanding the whole entire situation.

"No! That's not-" Akechi was cut off by a painful sob from Akira's mouth. "I-I knew it...I knew I should have not trusted you." Akira said while sobbing. "Just go away and spend your time w-with that w-woman instead...!" Akechi shook his head and picked Akira up. "Come on, I'm gonna clean this wounds." Akechi said. Akira shook his head. "N-No! D-Don't!" Akira said. Akechi shook his head again. "Akira, whatever you like it or not, I'm going to clean these damn fucking wounds!" Akechi yelled. Akira shook his head. "N-No..." Akira said before sobbing again.

Akechi took him to the living room and got the first-aid kit. During this, he managed to pick up the knife Akira used. During cleaning the wounds, Akira was sobbing throughout the entire thing. After cleaning the wounds, Akechi noticed that Akira was still sobbing. Akechi attempted to comfort him by hugging him, but Akira pushed him away. "Get away from me!" Akira yelled at him before running into Akechi's room. "Akira, come back!" Akechi yelled. "Leave me alone!" Akira yelled through his sobbing. When Akechi tried to open the door, only to notice that it was locked. Akechi sighed and decided to leave Akira alone.

 

 


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unfortunate outcome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a suicide here. Be aware.

Two hours have passed. Akechi had fell asleep on the couch. He woke up. "H-Huh...?" He mumbled while waking up. He noticed that his room was very quiet now. Akechi went upstairs and looked at his door. What if Akira is sleeping? He didn't want to disturb him. He opened the door to see that Akira was nowhere to be seen. "Akira?" Akechi called out. No response. He saw that one of his windows was open. He noticed a neatly folded paper on the small table the lamp rested at. Akechi picked up the paper and unfolded it to read the note.

_To Akechi..._

_I enjoyed the comfort that you offered me, but it's painful for me to say that I will have to refuse it now. I knew trusting you was a bad idea. You didn't tell me you were in love with that woman. I feel awful for trusting the wrong person. For some reason, my heart is warm around you, even that you are in love with that woman. I'm still wondering why I'm still in love with you._

_If only I knew you were dating that woman, I wouldn't have to bother you or her. I should have went back to my house. If only I knew that girl, I would have backed off so that you won't have to waste your time on me. I decided that I will go back to my house and never interfere with your relationship ever again. That way you won't have to waste your time on stupid pathetic me._

_I feel so stupid. I'm so stupid. You won't have to worry about me anymore, Akechi. You can spend your time with her so that you won't have to waste your time to help a stupid boy like me._

_Goodbye..._

Akechi knew this wasn't good at all. He noticed that the paper had small wet spots. Tears. Akira was crying while writing this note. He texted Ryuji, telling him what happened throughout the day. Ryuji instantly replied.

 

> Ryuji:  _Oh no...I think something horrible is going to happen. Check up on him!_

Another text. This time, it was from Ann.

 

> Ann:  _Hey, I heard something happened between the two of you. If you are wondering how I know, Ryuji told me. Here is Akira's address. Please make sure he's safe!_

The rest of Ann's text was Akira's address. Akechi nodded and ran to Akira's house, hoping that Akira is okay and that if he is okay, then he will explain everything that has happened. That way the whole misunderstanding can be cleared up, which will add a silver of hope that everything will go back to normal. As Akechi kept running, he tripped and he fell to the ground. "Shit!" Akechi yelled. He got up and he managed to run again. 

Nobody questioned why the hell he was running like a crazy maniac. Once arriving, he knocked on Akira's door. "Akira, it's me!" Akechi called out. No response. Akechi knocked on the door again. No response. He tried the third time. No response. That didn't seem good. He turned the doorknob to reveal that the front door was unlocked. That didn't seem to be a good sign at all.

Akechi looked around Akira's house. He was nowhere to be seen. Akechi walked around until he came up into Akira's room door. Maybe he's changing in there? Best to leave some privacy. After 30 minutes, Akira didn't come out of his room. Akechi knocked on the door. "Akira, you in there?" Akechi asked through the door. No response. "I'm gonna open the door." Akechi said. "I'm sorry if I'm gonna see you naked." When he opened the door, he saw something really horrifying.

Akira was hanging. Akira committed suicide by hanging. Akechi's eyes widened in shock. "Akira...?" Akechi asked, his voice getting thick. He was on the urge of tears. The one he truly loved is gone. The hands of his depression has taken him (Akira) away from him (Akechi). "N-No...! Akira!" Akechi yelled as he began to sob. He failed. He failed to protect Akira from his depression. If only he saw Akechi push the woman away, then Akira would still be alive. But it will never happen...for that Akira was gone. Akechi wrapped his left hand around Akira's right hand.

...

....

.....

......

 _ **Lifeless**_....

Akechi took his hand back. Sure, Akira was a Phantom Thief, but that doesn't mean he deserved to get harsh treatment. Akechi truly loved Akira. But Akira is dead now. Akechi cringed. He didn't like using the word 'dead'. With a shaky sigh and a painful sob, he called the police. In addition, he texted the rest of the Phantom Thieves about his discovery. Akechi walked back home. He didn't want to be seen at all. He went into his house.

But the moment he closed the front door, he broke down entirely. Akechi fell on his knees. He wrapped his arms around himself. He began to cry his heart out.

When night time arrived, Akechi couldn't stop sobbing at all. He cried himself to sleep on the living room floor.


	9. Chapter 8.5 (Akira's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire chapter 8 in Akira's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a suicide here

While I was sobbing, I was writing a quick goodbye note to Akechi on his desk. After I finished writing down the note and calmed down, I unlock the door and quietly jumped out from Akechi's bedroom window. How could he do this to me? How could he date that woman? He should have told me that he was with someone else...but I guess it's too late now. He loves her and she loves him. I slowly sigh in despair. They were right...why would anyone like me? As I walk to my house, I began to feel an urge to cry. I can do that later. I began to take deep breaths in order to stop the urge. However, by the time I enter the house, I immediately drop to my knees and began to cry. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain through my heart. Oh no...my depression...

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " I scream at the top of my lungs as my hands quickly clutch onto my head. My crying got harder. All my happiness...is gone. The burning image of the woman kissing Akechi kept repeating in my head. "Stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" I screamed.  It wouldn't stop. It felt like my heart is being cursed. It felt like my heart is being cursed for trusting the wrong person. I began to cry even more as I wrap my arms myself. "Why?! WHY ME?!" I yelled. I grabbed the nearest breakable vase I can grab and threw it against the wall. The vase immediately broke into pieces the second it made impact on the wall as I continue to cry hard.

"That's it. I'm done. I'M DONE!"

I went into my room. This is so unfair. Everyone gets to have happy lives in the sunshine while I suffer a bad life in the storms. I changed out of my school uniform and put on my clothes, which are my typical black blazer that I left unbuttoned over a black-trimmed cream sweater, blue jeans and brown shoes. I climbed into the bed as my sobbing began to get uncontrollable. I grabbed my phone and tapped on my contacts button to see my contacts. I went through the list and saw Akechi's name on the contact log. With a pained sob escaping from my mouth, I immediately deleted Akechi from my contacts. I don't want to text or call him ever again. In fact, I don't want to talk to anyone again because I'm about to do something that will help me escape my horrible life. With a deep breath I take, I went into my closet and pulled out a rope. Sure Ann destroyed the rope I had before, but what she didn't know is that I had a spare rope hidden in the closet. I tied the rope into a noose.

I left my room to grab a stool from the kitchen. My sobbing was dying down, but for some reason, I feel...calm. I sigh as I ripped out a piece of notebook paper from a notebook and grabbed a pen with a galaxy design on it. Knowing that this is the last thing I'll write, I began to write my last note.

* * *

Staring at the note began to make me feel worse. I was starting to feel queasy and my vision was blurry from my tears. I looked at the noose that was hanging from my ceiling. It's so dreadful to see it. I began to shake as my despair grew. The queasy feeling in my stomach was starting to get even worse. Feeling a sudden urge coming from my stomach, I quickly rush to the bathroom and immediately vomit in the toilet. While throwing up, I began to feel tears falling down again from my eyes. "Uuuugghhhh..." I groan as I got up to clean the mess. Once I finished, I threw away the toilet paper I used and flushed it down the toilet, along with my vomit. What's the point in living now? Akechi will have that woman by his side. Everyone won't have to deal with pathetic stupid me.

I walk back into my room. I rolled up my sleeves to see the bandages Akechi wrapped around my arms. I began to cry once again as I continued to stare. I remove the bandages to get a good view of my cuts. "You're a failure...A FAILURE, YOU HEAR ME?!" I yell to myself as I just continue to stare at my cuts while I cried. I looked at myself in the mirror, only to see a hideous reflection of me with tears still running down my red eyes and my cuts on my arms. "You're a failure." I said to myself as I stared at my horrible reflection. "You know that you're a failure. You were supposed to be born a leader. But you weren't. You let everyone down. You're pathetic. You're stupid. You're weak. You're so weak. You can't even do anything right. You're horrible. You're hideous. But most of all, you're nothing." I continued to stare at the reflection that is mocking my despair by reflecting it so that it wouldn't feel that despair itself.

I look at the noose still hanging in the ceiling and sighed. I slowly took off my brown shoes after I looked away from my reflection. It wasn't really necessary but I don't care anymore.

I grab the stool to set it at the center of the floor where the noose is standing and got on it. Seeing the noose so close in my vision was hurting my heart, but it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore. I'm worthless. The one I fell in love with was actually in love with somebody else. Somebody that is so much better than me. Besides, who would want a pathetic depressed boy like me as their lover? I put the noose through my neck. "I'm so sorry, everyone...for being a burden..." I said. As I was about to kick the stool, I stopped. "No...wait..." I said quietly.

I knew I couldn't do this. I began to slowly remove the noose from my neck and step off the stool. "I'm not doing this..." I said. "Akechi may not be in love with me...But the best I can do is to live and support his relationship with that woman by staying alive. That's what Akechi would have wanted...right?" I took a few steps back and away from the noose as if it was convincing me to come to it. "I'm not going to end my life like this." I said to myself. "I'm going to continue to fight. Not for Akechi, but for everybody else. Plus...I think Akechi still loves me...I don't know anymore..." Suddenly, I stopped entirely as my sentence falters for a moment.

"...No. Lies. IT'S ALL NOTHING BUT LIES! I'M NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!"

No longer hesitating any further, I got back on the stool and grabbed the noose. The moment I put the noose around my neck, I immediately kicked the stool off my feet. "-Hnk!" I grunted. The pain is already too much for me to handle any further. But I don't care anymore because I deserve this. I don't need anything but pain. I deserve pain.

Just pain.

...Yes, just...pain.

...

....

.....

...No...

NO, WAIT!

NO! I CHANGED MY MIND!

I attempted to untie the rope with my hands, but I couldn't. I didn't know why until I realized that I had tied the rope too tight. "-H-Help me...! S-Some-body...!" I attempted to yell, but it's no use. "-Hel...p...me..." I attempted to say help, but I couldn't because the rope is strangling my throat. It wasn't until I had another realization.

' _Remember that I will always love you._ '

...

Akechi...

He wasn't in love with that woman at all. He only loved me and me alone.

At that moment I realized that I made a fatal mistake. A mistake that I can never take it back. I was in the wrong because Akechi loved me and only me. Then...why did I threw it away? Why did I pull this off? "A...Ake...chi..." I attempted to say his name. "I-I...lov...love...y...you..."

It's too late. I can feel my arms getting weak and numb as I stop struggling for my life. I can also feel my life slowing start to come to end, feeling death embracing me. "I...I'm...so...sor...ry..." My final words slip from my mouth.

_Forgive me...Akechi..._

_I love you..._


	10. IX (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi ends his grief...in a unfortunate way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a suicide here. Be aware.

Akechi woke up the next day, hoping whatever happened yesterday was a bad dream. Sadly, it wasn't. He looked at his phone to see that he got a text from Ryuji and Ann. Akechi didn't feel like responding. He was too heartbroken to do anything. He sat on the couch in the living room. He placed his hands in his lap. His eyes lacked emotion. he just sat there, doing absolutely nothing. 

He felt like his heart lost all emotions besides sadness. Akechi just sat there. 

The bitter silence was cut off by a knock. Akechi didn't move. Another knock. No movement. Another knock. No movement. Another knock, Akechi finally moved. He walked slowly to his front door. He opened it to see the rest of the Phantom Thieves standing. They were all wearing black clothing. Funeral. Akechi just stood there, waiting for an explanation. "We're going to Akira's funeral..." Futaba spoke up. "We were wondering if you want to come along..." Yusuke said. Akechi just stood there for a good silent 5 seconds before he nodded. He closed the door and the rest of the Phantom Thieves heard walking and door closing. Then it went to silence. After a few minutes, Akechi came out. He was too wearing black clothing.

* * *

While arriving at the funeral, it began raining. Haru pulled out a black umbrella and opened it, hiding them from the rain. Akechi didn't mind the rain. To be honest, he didn't care anymore. Akira was the only person that mattered to him. And now...he's gone and he will never come back. Ever again. Akechi just remained silent. It felt like his voice was taken away by a witch.

As the funeral service went on, crying was heard. Ms. Kawakami was crying. Mainly everybody that knew Akira was crying. Ryuji and Yusuke looked like they was trying to hold the tears back. The girls were crying. Akechi felt nothing. Just nothing. The casket was closed. Suddenly, emotions began to slowly come back to Akechi. Akechi felt an urge to cry, but he knew he couldn't.

As the time came to lower the casket so that it can be buried, the crying got louder. Akechi began to cry quietly. ' _This is all my fault! It's all my fucking fault! It's my fucking fault that someone I loved is dead! It's my fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!_ ' Akechi thought in his head as his crying consumed him.

* * *

Once the funeral finished, Akechi went straight home. He lied down on the couch, letting his tears consume him. He continued to cry. He wished that it was all a bad dream and that none of that happened. It was a endless nightmare that he will never wake up from. As he cried, time passed on.

Every hour, Akechi would think that Akira was coming to comfort him. But he never came. He wished that he had done things different and that he would save Akira on time. But once something happens, it can never be taken back. Akechi continued to cry. He knew that he would have to continue to keep moving forward. That's what Akira would have wanted...right?

* * *

5 days later, it got worse. Very fucking worse. Akechi couldn't think anymore. He would usually stare off into space. Akechi had a lot of paperwork to do, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Akechi would have started a fire and burn the paperwork, but he knew he couldn't do it. He knew he had to stay positive for Akira, but nothing worked. Everything good thing that Akechi did never worked at all. 

Akechi finished the rest of the paperwork and turned them in. He was going to do one unforgivable thing. He decided to resign.

* * *

Nothing mattered anymore. Akechi was writing a note. He received a text from Ann, stating that she and the other Phantom Thieves was going to arrive to his house. The note that Akechi is writing was going to be his last. He looked at the sky through the window. Sky blue, with the sun shining. This was going to be his last sight. He pulled out something from his pocket.

A gun.

Akechi was standing in his room. The room where he and Akira would spend their moments together. Akechi sighed and looked at the sky again through the window again. How could the sky be so cheerful on a day like this? Why was the sun smiling? Does it even know what was going to happen? Guess not. Akechi made a sad smile. He looked at the gun again. He placed the bullets inside the gun. Won't be long now. Won't be long until the others show up. Akechi pointed the gun at the left side of his head. His smile got a little bit more bigger.

Sure, he felt sadness. But at the same time, he feels...happy. He won't have to suffer in the cruel hell that he is currently in. Actually, scratch out the currently word. He won't have to suffer in the cruel hell that he is formerly in. ' _Don't worry, Akira...I'm coming..._ ' Akechi thought in his head. With tears falling down his face, he pulled the trigger, making a loud sound.

* * *

Outside his house, the other Phantom Thieves heard it. They saw the front door was unlocked. They ran inside to see Akechi dead from a gunshot wound to the head. They let out screams as blood came out of his head.

* * *

_Akira and Akechi can finally be together in death. Akechi opened his eyes to see a beautiful rainbow. He looked around. It was Heaven. "Akechi?" A voice said. Akechi turned around to see Akira. "A-Akira?" Akechi asked. Tears began to fall down Akira's face and he ran to him and hugged him. Akechi instantly hugged back as he too began to cry. "I-I thought I never see you again!" Akira said._

_"I thought I never get to see you again too!" Akechi said as they cried together. They looked at each other and kissed emotionally. They knew that they don't have to worry about it, for that they can be together in the afterlife._

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I think people would have been pissed since I didn't give a happy ending for this fanfic so here you go.

Two hours have passed. Akechi had fell asleep on the couch. He woke up. "H-Huh...?" He mumbled while waking up. He noticed that his room was very quiet now. Akechi went upstairs and looked at his door. What if Akira is sleeping? He didn't want to disturb him. He opened the door to see that Akira was nowhere to be seen. "Akira?" Akechi called out. No response. He saw that one of his windows was open. He noticed a neatly folded paper on the small table the lamp rested at. Akechi picked up the paper and unfolded it to read the note.

_To Akechi..._

_I enjoyed the comfort that you offered me, but it's painful for me to say that I will have to refuse it now. I knew trusting you was a bad idea. You didn't tell me you were in love with that woman. I feel awful for trusting the wrong person. For some reason, my heart is warm around you, even that you are in love with that woman. I'm still wondering why I'm still in love with you._

_If only I knew you were dating that woman, I wouldn't have to bother you or her. I should have went back to my house. If only I knew that girl, I would have backed off so that you won't have to waste your time on me. I decided that I will go back to my house and never interfere with your relationship ever again. That way you won't have to waste your time on stupid pathetic me._

_I feel so stupid. I'm so stupid. You won't have to worry about me anymore, Akechi. You can spend your time with her so that you won't have to waste your time to help a stupid boy like me._

_Goodbye..._

Akechi knew this wasn't good at all. He noticed that the paper had small wet spots. Tears. Akira was crying while writing this note. He texted Ryuji, telling him what happened throughout the day. Ryuji instantly replied.

 

 

>  Ryuji:  _Oh no...I think something horrible is going to happen. Check up on him!_

Another text. This time, it was from Ann.

 

 

>  Ann:  _Hey, I heard something happened between the two of you. If you are wondering how I know, Ryuji told me. Here is Akira's address. Please make sure he's safe!_

The rest of Ann's text was Akira's address. Akechi nodded and ran to Akira's house, hoping that Akira is okay and that if he is okay, then he will explain everything that has happened. That way the whole misunderstanding can be cleared up, which will add a silver of hope that everything will go back to normal. As Akechi kept running, he tripped and he fell to the ground. "Shit!" Akechi yelled. He got up and he managed to run again. 

Nobody questioned why the hell he was running like a crazy maniac. Once arriving, he knocked on Akira's door. "Akira, it's me!" Akechi called out. No response. Akechi knocked on the door again. No response. He tried the third time. No response. That didn't seem good. He turned the doorknob to reveal that the front door was unlocked. That didn't seem to be a good sign at all.

Akechi looked around Akira's house. He was nowhere to be seen. Akechi walked around until he came up into Akira's room door. Maybe he's changing in there? Best to leave some privacy. Actually, scratch that out. Instead of waiting like a normal person would, Akechi instantly barged in. When he opened the door, he saw something really horrifying.

Akira was standing. He was holding a noose. "A-Akira?!" Akechi said. "Akechi?!" Akira said, startled by the sudden intrusion. Akira gasped more as he saw Akechi's eyes land on the noose. "Akira, w-what the hell are you trying to do?!" Akechi asked. Akira took a few steps back. "I'm sorry, Akechi!" Akira said as he dropped the noose to the ground. Akechi grabbed the noose. Akira's eyes began to have tears. Akechi dropped to his knees and embraced him. Akira embraced back as his crying got harder. "I'm glad I made it in time!" Akechi said.

"Why? Why did you come to save me?" Akira asked. "Shouldn't you and that woman be making out?" Akechi shook his head. "You're misunderstanding this." Akechi said. "I'm not in love with that woman. I'm in love with you and only you. No one is going to take me away from you." Akira began to cry harder as he heard the truth from Akechi's mouth. "I-I'm s-sorry for misunderstanding! I-I literally thought y-you two were t-together!" Akira said through his sobbing. Akechi kissed Akira in the lips. Akira kissed back.

* * *

With the noose in both of their hands, they looked at each other and nodded before setting it on fire with a lighter that Akira had. Both of them watched as the rope burned in the dances the fire provided. Akira began to pant lightly. "Akira?" Akechi asked. "You...no...We did it..." Akira said quietly. "I'm...Thank you, Akechi." Akira thanked after he stuttered on some words. "You saved me." Akechi began to feel himself smiling. He knew that if Akira was in need of help, he would always be there to help him like a knight in shining armor. "Like I said, I'm glad I made it on time." Akechi replied. "Remember that I will always be here for you, Akira."

Akira began to feel himself about to cry. Not out of sadness. Not out of embarrassment. But out of happiness. He had finally reached what he wanted for a very long time. Happiness. Who knew that Akechi Goro, the ace detective, was the true one for him. Suddenly, Akechi felt himself pulled into a hug by Akira.

As for the rope itself, it burned entirely into ashes.

"I'm glad you saved me, Akechi." Akira said as he smiled at him. This smile was not forced. This smile was genuine. Akechi smiled even more. He felt a wetness down his right cheek. "You're crying, Akechi." Akira said gently. Akechi attempted to wipe the tears away, but Akira stopped him. "It's okay to cry, ace detective." Akira said. Akechi finally broke down as he pulled Akira into a deep hug. "I was scared of losing you." Akechi said as he was sobbing. "I-If I saw y-you hanging, I would n-never forgive m-myself." Akira continued to hug Akechi as Akechi continued to sob. The urge of wanting to cry continued to grow within Akira. Akira also broke down sobbing as they kept hugging onto each other tighter.

Once the couple calmed down, they broke apart. "Better?" They both said at the same time. Both of them laughed when they realized. "I'm fine now." Both of them said at the same time again. Both of them laughed even more. Akira suddenly pressed his left cheek against Akechi's chest as he rested his head. "I promise I'll do my very best for you, Akechi." Akira said. "As long as I live with you." Akechi nodded as he pulled Akira into a deep hug. They looked at each other.

Their eyes met and so did their lips as their eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

"I'm glad you stopped Akira from ending it all." Haru said. "Yeah, if he did, we wouldn't forgive ourselves." Makoto said. The other Phantom Thieves nodded in agreement. Akira nodded gently as Akechi pulled him into a hug. "To be honest, I think you guys are cute together." Ann admitted. "I agree." Ryuji said. "Glad that you two found each other in love." As for Yusuke, he was sketching. The other Phantom Thieves looked at him. Yusuke looked back. "What is it? I'm sketching the love the couple has." Yusuke said with a smirk. He proudly showed the sketch.

Akechi and Akira was stunned. The sketch was both of them kissing under a cherry blossom tree. "Yusuke, you are a huge dumb artist. I love the sketch." Akira said. Yusuke's smirk turned into a smile. "I'm glad you like the sketch. Both Akira and Akechi looked at each other and smiled before kissing each other in the lips. "Get a room, you two!" Ryuji said as he began to laugh. Everyone else began to laugh.

Akechi and Akira didn't care that the other Phantom Thieves was laughing at them kissing. They knew they had each other and that they would fight problems along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: (smirks and puts Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers)  
> Akira: Kiseki, did you put that music up again?!  
> Me: Hahahahaha! (runs off before Akira can summon his Persona, Arsene)


	12. Bonus for Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to do a bonus for the alternative ending only. Burn me at the stake for this XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a same-sex marriage here. In addition, there is a lemon here. Enjoy the bonus!

It has been a year since Akechi stopped Akira from hanging himself. As Akechi was sitting in the table, Yusuke came up to him. "Hey, Goro." Yusuke greeted. "Hey, Yusuke." Akechi greeted back. "So, is he coming?" Yusuke asked. Akechi knew who he meant. "Yeah. He's coming." Akechi replied. He pulled out a small box. "At least you have the ring."  Yusuke said. Akechi nodded and he placed the box back in his pocket. "What about the others?" Akechi asked. Yusuke looked at him, his gray eyes meeting Akechi's brown eyes. "They're coming in a few minutes. Don't worry." Yusuke assured to Akechi. Akechi nodded. After a few minutes like Yusuke promised, the others came. Including Akira. "Hey, Akechi." Akira greeted with a genuine smile. "Hey, pancake." Akechi greeted back, making Akira blush red like a tomato out of embarrassment. The others laughed. "S-Shut up." Akira stuttered out.

After a few minutes, the others nodded to Akechi. Akechi nodded back, his anxiety growing. "H-Hey, Akira..." I have something to tell you." Akechi said. Akira looked at him. "Yes?" Akira replied. "Stand up, please." Akechi said. Akira did what he was told, Akechi did the same. "Akira, I have a confession to make." Akechi said. "Go ahead." Akira replied, waiting for the response. "I love you with all my heart." Akechi started. "I have fell in love with you the moment my eyes laid on you." As Akechi continued a long confession, Akira had tears of happiness in his eyes but he would wipe them away. "Please know that I will always love you, Akira. That's why I couldn't bring myself to kill you after I found out that you were alive. My love for you prevented that. And I'm glad it did. I want to be there for you always, Akira. I want to share a life with you." Akechi reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Akira placed both of his hands over his mouth as his dark gray widened.

"Akira Kurusu, will you marry me?" Akechi proposed. Akira couldn't speak. He was stunned. Everybody was smiling, hoping for Akira to say yes. Akira was still stunned, but he began to slowly relax. "Y-Yes..." Akira mumbled quietly. "What?" Akechi asked, not catching the answer. Akira looked at him, happy tears falling down his face. "I do!" Akira replied. This means one thing. He said yes. "You really mean it?" Akechi asked, amazed at the answer. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Akira replied, his happiness sparkling in his voice. "I will marry you!" Akechi smiled. Akira nodded gently and held his left hand out. Akechi inserted the ring in the ring finger of the hand. They smiled at each other before kissing. The others cheered.

* * *

As the church was being filled with guests, the happiness grew. Ryuji was Akechi's best man. In a corner near the entrance of the church, Yusuke was painting a picture of the wedding. Yusuke smiled as he mixed a few colors as he continued to paint. Ann had a camera as she was taking photos. Haru and Makoto greeted guests. Futaba showed up to help Akira with his outfit. Akechi looked around. "Akira will be coming in a few minutes." Ryuji assured to Akechi. Akechi nodded. A few minutes, the music began. Akechi looked to see his lover walking down the aisle. Akira was wearing a veil with red flowers on it. In addition, he is wearing a white tuxedo.

Akechi had to admit, Futaba really did a good job helping Akira.

Akira has the most dazzling smile. This smile was so genuine. Akechi held out a hand and Akira took it when he arrived. Yusuke smiled even more as he painted. He had an idea to make this more beautiful. Yuuki is the reader. He smiled as he began to read. Akira and Akechi smiled at each other. Now the best part. "Akechi, do you take Akira to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Yuuki asked. "I do." Akechi responded immediately. "And do you, Akira, take Akechi to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Yuuki asked. Akira took a few moments before saying his response. "I do!" Akira replied. "By the power vested in me, I shall pronounce you husband and wife." Yuuki said. "You may kiss the bride." Akira and Akechi smiled before kissing. The entire people in the church erupted into cheers. Ann took a photo of the kiss. Ryuji was clapping out loud. Yusuke finished painting. He placed his brushes down before clapping too. Haru, Makoto, and Futaba were also clapping.

* * *

Due to Akira and Akechi marrying, Akira now lives with Akechi. The moment Akira closed the door behind him, Akechi immediately pushed him to the wall and began kissing him in the lips. Akira kissed back. As the kiss continued on, their love for each other grew stronger. They broke apart for air, only for them to kiss again after a few seconds. Their tongues began to fight for dominance, which Akechi won at. They broke apart. "Let's finish this upstairs in our room~" Akechi purred. Akira blushed but he nodded, eager to do whatever they want with his husband. Akechi picked up Akira up bridal style and they went up to their room. Once Akechi closed the door, he pushed Akira gently in the bed. Akira pulled Akechi along with him.

Akechi removed the white tie and the jacket of the tuxedo. Once they were gone, he unbuttoned the shirt. Akira helped Akechi by removing his white pants and the wedding veil. Once Akira was nude, Akechi began to remove his clothing. Once he was nude, they began. Akechi began to kiss Akira's neck. Akira moaned. "A-Akechi..." Akira moaned out. The kissing went into licking. "Mm..." Akira gently moaned. Akechi smirked, knowing that he had a way to make Akira scream for him. He began to play with Akira's nipples by pinching them, causing Akira to moan out loud. "Ah!" Akira moaned. Akechi smiled. "Are you enjoying this, sweetie?" Akechi asked to him, making Akira blush because of the nickname. "Y-Yes..." Akira said. Akechi smiled and continued to do his work, making his wife moan.

Akechi went and took hold of Akira's length. Akira moaned out loud. Akechi smiled and began to stroke him as he listened to the sweet moans that slipped from Akira's mouth. After a few more strokes, Akira came in Akechi's hand. Akira looked at Akechi's member. "You know what you have to do." Akechi said. Akira nodded and he got closer to Akechi's length. He stared at it. "Well?" Akechi purred. Akira snapped back to reality and he nodded. He began to give his husband an erotic blowjob, eager to hear groans from his sweet mouth.

"A-Akira..." Akechi groaned out as he held his head, his fingers ruffling through Akira's black hair. Akira sucked even more, picking up his pace. After a few minutes, Akechi came into Akira's mouth without warning. Akira wasn't surprised. Akechi smiled and grabbed a bottle of lube. He poured a decent amount on his hand and rubbed it around his length. Akira was so eager. He showed it by getting on all fours. Akechi was surprised at first, but he smiled as he saw that Akira knew what they were going to do. Akechi lined his length to Akira's entrance. Akira whimpered softly.

"Shh, it's okay." Akechi assured. Akira nodded. "Go ahead." Akira said and he gasped when Akechi inserted his length inside him. "Ah!" Akira moaned out. "Let me know when you are ready, sweetie." Akechi said to his wife. Akira nodded and Akechi waited patiently. The room was silent besides Akira's panting. After a few seconds, Akira nodded, signaling that he's ready. Akechi smiled and began thrusting in and out. Akira began to moan. "A-Akechi! Oh! Mmm! Ah!" Akira said between his moans. Akechi smiled. "You like that, do you?" Akechi asked while thrusting. "Y-Yes! I love it!" Akira moaned out. "Fuck me harder!" Akechi smirked and went faster and harder. Akira's moans turned into screams of pleasure.

After a few minutes, they felt an urge to release. "A-Akechi! I'm going to-" He stopped when he felt Akechi pull out. Akira began to whine. "Akechi, why did you stop?" Akira whined. Akechi pulled Akira to him. "Ride me." He said. Akira blushed red like a tomato when he realized what he meant. Akira nodded and he positioned Akechi's length at his entrance. Akechi nodded and Akira sat on the length, moaning out loud from the pleasure. "AH!" Akira moaned out. "You're so tight, you know?" Akechi said to him. Akira whimpered as he began to move up and down as he rode on Akechi's length. Akechi held onto Akira's hips. "AKECHI!" Akira screamed his husband's name out of pleasure when he felt an urge to release after 15 minutes.

"Akira, I'm going to come." Akechi told Akira. "I w-want it all inside me!" Akira moaned. Akechi smiled as Akira quickened his pace. After a few minutes, they both came as Akechi was also stroking Akira's length. "AKECHI!!!" Akira screamed out of pleasure, feeling Akechi's release inside of him. Akira got off his length as they both panted. "I love you, Akira." Akechi said as he kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Akechi..."


End file.
